A Secret Or Two
by Heart Of Genovia
Summary: An unexpected visitor to the Palace causes one or two secrets to be unearthed. Albeit by accident, but now that they are up in the air, how will Queen Clarisse handle them before they get out of hand. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: An unexpected visitor to the Palace causes one or two secrets to be unearthed. Albeit by accident, but now that they are up in the air, how will Queen Clarisse handle them before they get out of hand. _

_A/N: I really have no idea how this story is going to go with you all, it's just ideas that popped in my head so decided to write it out. You may like it and you may not, I just wrote it because I couldn't get it out of my mind. And yes I know what you are all thinking, yet another story when she can't even finish her others. Well I can't help what comes to mind lol and I will get to the others in time, please just be patient. _

_Anyway, moving on... I'm posting the first 3 chapters first to see how it goes, and will go from there I guess ;)  
_

**xXx**

After having breakfast Clarisse headed to her office, walking through the door with Charlotte following.

"I have a few messages for you, and Motaz has been on the phone already this morning." Charlotte said while looking down at her hands, quickly going through the messages before passing them to her.

"Okay, I will call him in a moment." She answered and sipped her tea before putting it down on her desk with one hand, and reaching out to get the messages with her other "Thank you." She said while going through them.

"Would you like me to bring you some more tea?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh no, not just yet." She said looking up at her while slipping on her glasses "Maybe in about an hour?" She asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled and watched her sit down.

"Charlotte?" Clarisse said while looking up at her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Charlotte answered.

"Have you ever had that feeling where you feel something is going to happen, but you have no idea what?" She asked while looking up at her assistant.

"Sometimes." Charlotte answered with a nod.

"Hmm.. Okay." Clarisse answered with a small nod "That's all." She smiled.

"Very well." Charlotte smiled and walked out "Good morning, Joe." She exclaimed in passing.

"Good morning, Charlotte." Joe answered while walking into his Queen's office and closed the door behind him "Good morning beautiful." He smiled while walking over and stood in front of her desk.

"You are very happy this morning?" She asked as he handed her a file.

"Of course I am, the sun is out and I got to have the most amazing woman sleep in my arms last night, how could I not be happy?" He smiled with a wink as she smiled up at him.

"Well...I..." She answered as a blush crept over her features.

"That got you, didn't it?" Joe said with a laugh "Honestly though, last night was amazing, I can't wait to share another night with you again." He said leaning over her desk.

"Well who knows what tonight will bring." Clarisse smiled, watching him lean closer to her, pressing his lips to hers just seconds later as she closed her eyes. Pulling back a moment later, she studied his face for several seconds before looking down at the file "Shall we get back to work now?" She asked.

"Yes, I think we should." Joseph said with a laugh and stood up straight "As who knows what may happen if we don't." He smiled as she picked up her tea "Though it's always been a fantasy of mine to have my way with you on this desk." He smirked and watched as she choked on her tea before looking up at him.

"I beg your pardon?" She exclaimed while grabbing a tissue to wipe the spilt tea with.

"Oh yeah." He said taking her hand, making her stand up as she put her cup down "It has been for years." He smiled while stepping in front of her and walked her backwards, pressing her back against her desk "And now that we are a 'couple' I fully intend on making that come true." He whispered in her ear while placing his hands on her sides.

"Oh my..." Clarisse whispered as she put one hand back on the desk behind her and watched him raise his head "You sure know how to many my legs turn to jelly, don't you?" She asked as he chuckled.

"Of course I do." He winked and kissed her several times before finally letting it linger as he locked his arms around her waist, holding her close as she locked her arms around his neck as he gently pushed her backwards causing a moan to escape her lips.

* * *

After all the paperwork was read and signed, all the phone calls and messages answered Clarisse headed out her office to go across to Charlotte's office, only when she came out the door she stopped upon seeing a familiar face at the door with Joseph.

Seeing the blonde woman her shoulders fell slightly "What are you doing here?" She asked as they both looked towards her.

"Hello Clarisse," She smiled "I came to see you of course."

"My office now please." She exclaimed as both her and Joseph watched as Clarisse turned back to her office.

Walking into her office with the blonde woman and Joseph following, after closing the door behind them Joe turned to see Clarisse walk around her desk and slam the files down in a temper before looking up at the woman who now stood in front of her desk. Walking over he stood at the side of the desk, watching as Clarisse raised her arms and put her hands on her head in frustration before taking a deep breath and lowering her arms.

"No no NO!" Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head and waving her arms in a cross in front of her before letting them fall down at her sides "No way!"

"Oh come on Clarisse, it would only be for a few days. I promise." She said "I thought we could spend sometime together, and catch up. It has been over 10 years after all."

"Beth I said no..." Clarisse answered while looking at her and folded her arms.

"Please?" Beth said pulling a sad face.

"There are hotels in Genovia you know?" Clarisse answered.

"I know, but I would much prefer to stay here with you." Beth answered "Please?" She said, never taking her eyes from Clarisse, as she too remained staring at her.

"Oh very well! But just for a few days and then you are gone." Clarisse answered and raised her arms in surprise as Beth rushed around, flinging her arms around her.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She exclaimed and kissed her cheek "You won't regret it!" She smiled.

"I best not." Clarisse answered while looking at Joseph then back at Beth as she stood back with a smile.

"You won't, I promise." Beth smiled as someone knocked on the office door.

"Come." Clarisse called out and watched as Charlotte appeared "Ahh Charlotte, just the person." She smiled.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked with a smile.

"Please can you have the maids make up one of the guests rooms, for my sister..." She said extending her arm to Beth who stood smiling at her "She will be staying for a few days."

"Okay, I will do that right now. Would there be anything else?" Charlotte asked.

"No no, that will be all. Thank you Charlotte." Clarisse answered and slipped on her glasses while sitting down.

"You're welcome." Charlotte smiled and walked out the office, closing the door behind her.

"Now Beth, if you don't mind I have work that I need to be getting on with. You've been here before, you know where things are so please by all means make yourself at home." Clarisse said and looked up at her over her glasses.

"Of course." Beth smiled at Clarisse then at Joseph before walking out.

As the door closed Clarisse looked up at Joseph and slipped off her glasses.

"I know we made plans for this evening, but I think while she is here..." Clarisse started while standing up and walked around to him as he stood watching her "We should perhaps behave and stay in our own suites." She whispered while stepping closer, wrapping her arms around his waist under his jacket "I wish we didn't have to of course, but while she is here I think it's best. Because if she gets any idea of what's going on between us, it will be around Genovia before I've finished my tea."

"I agree." He nodded with a smirk while wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I am sorry." She whispered while tipping her head back a little and looked lovingly up into his eyes as he put his hands up on the sides of her head "I will make it up to you, I promise." She whispered giving him a cheeky smile.

"I like the sound of that." He smiled while brushing his fingers through her hair as they shared a kiss.

"So you should." Clarisse whispered between kisses and stepped back a moment later "It will be worth it." She smiled.

"I can't wait." He smirked as he watched her straighten out her blouse and hair.

"Do I look okay?" She asked while turning to him.

"Beautiful, as always." He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said smiling and walked back around her desk.

"By the way, you were right." He said smiling while adjusting his jacket as she sat behind her desk.

"Right?" She asked while looking over at him "Right about what?" She asked while slipping on her glasses.

"This morning when I see you first thing, you said that you had a feel something was going to happen, and you were right." He smiled as she nodded.

"Yes I was, wasn't I." She said and laughed a little.

"Anyway, I best get on with my work. See you for our evening meeting?" He asked while walking over to the door.

"Yes you will." Clarisse smiled over at him as he turned around to face her "And I can't wait." She beamed.

"Neither can I. If you need me..."

"I know, you say that every time Joseph, honestly I get it by now." She teased as he smiled over at her.

"Sorry." He laughed "See you later."

"Indeed." Clarisse answered and watched him walk out while biting her bottom lip.

* * *

Later that evening as Clarisse sat reading in bed, the lamp on the beside table providing the light she needed she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

Looking up "Come in." She called out and watched her sister appear in the doorway "Is everything okay?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, thank you." Beth nodded "I just wondered if I could have a word, well more of your help really." She said watching as Clarisse closed her book.

"And so it starts..." She said putting the book on the beside table and looked back at her while taking off her glasses "How much do you need this time?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh no it's nothing like that." Beth answered while kneeling on the bed beside her "I just want you to know though that you can say no, and I'm only coming to you as I don't really have anyone else."

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked.

"Do you remember when I was 16?" Beth asked while looking down.

"Ahh." Clarisse whispered and watched as Beth looked up at her "I know I wasn't around then, but of course I remember."

"I want you to help me find her, please?" Beth asked softly.

"Aren't you scared that she might not want to see you?" Clarisse asked, seeing the hurt in her sisters eyes "Come here?" She whispered while extending her arm to her.

"I'm sorry to ask such a question." She answered while snuggling up to her and rested her head on Clarisse's shoulder "Yes I have wondered and dreaded that question everyday since she was born." She said softly while extending her arm around Clarisse's waist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked you that. Of course I will help you." Clarisse answered while rubbing Beth's arm "I am sorry Father made you do that, if I had any idea what was going on, I would of sent for you to come and stay here."

"I know you would off, and you don't need to be sorry." Beth whispered.

"I know I have no right to, but I often wonder how she would look now." Clarisse whispered as Beth lifted her head "You know if she looked like you, or her Father."

"I do too." Beth nodded "I want you to know that if and when we find her, I would understand if she doesn't want anything to do with me. After all I gave up that right when I gave her away. I just want to see her, make sure she's okay and doing well for herself." Beth said softly as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"I know," Clarisse answered while pulling her back into her embrace "And you will have me by your side, every step of the way." Clarisse soothed while resting her head on Beth's "I promise."

"Thank you." Beth answered and felt Clarisse giving her a little squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day.

Walking back into her bedroom from her closet, Clarisse stopped and looked at her sister who was still fast asleep. Messing with the last few buttons on her blouse she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the many times over the years that Beth would end up in her bed. Hearing the knock to her suite door, she quickly slipped on her shoes and hurried out to get the door.

Moments later she returned carrying a breakfast tray, placing it on her dressing table to draw the curtains and to awake Beth.

"Beth, it's time to wake up." Clarisse called out and looked over to her as she lifted her head "Wake up sweetheart." She smiled and grabbed the tray before walking over as Beth sat up and lent back against the pillows "I have for you some breakfast."

"You do?" Beth asked and watched as Clarisse placed the tray down over her lap "Aren't you having any?" Beth asked and watched as Clarisse took one of the glasses of orange juice.

"Not today, I have a breakfast meeting today." She said and sipped her juice "But you can stay here to have your breakfast, I have informed the maids that you are in here. Take your time though, and if you need anything at all just give them a call."

"Are you feeling okay?" Beth asked in surprise.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled and checked the time "I am sorry though but I have to leave." She said standing up and kissed her forehead "Would you like to meet me for lunch later?"

"Sure." Beth answered while watching Clarisse as she disappeared into her closet, returning moments later while doing up the buttons on her jacket "Should I meet you somewhere?"

"No because I'm not sure what time this meeting will be finished, I will call when I am done and I will have one of the drivers bring you to where I will be." Clarisse smiled and headed over to the door "See you later?"

"Okay." Beth answered with a smile "Thank you."

"What for?" Clarisse asked while moving to stand in the doorway, her hand on the handle.

"For being you, for being my sister." Beth said as Clarisse smiled.

"I will see you later." Clarisse answered and walked out, pulling up the door behind her.

* * *

After her meeting was over they headed to meet Beth for lunch. As they drove through the country side Clarisse sat staring out the window, watching the world pass by as Joseph kept a close eye on her.

"Joseph?" She said softly, never taking her eyes from the window.

"Yes, Clarisse." He answered, looking back at her in the rear view mirror.

"I wondered if you could help me find someone?" She asked, while undoing her belt and moved to the front of the limo.

"Of course, who?" He answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"First of all, what I'm about to say, need's to stay between us, okay?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course, I never tell anyone anything we share." He answered while smirking at her in the rear view mirror. "You should know that."

"I do, and thank you." She said looking down at her purse while getting a piece of paper out. "I need you to help me find Beth's daughter? I thought with your connections we wound find her quicker?" She asked while looking back up at him.

"Of course, I would just need..." He started but stopped when he saw her arm move next to him.

"Everything you need is on there, and please don't say anything to Beth that I have asked for your help." Clarisse asked as he took the piece of paper.

"I won't say anything, it's safe with me." He answered while watching her move back to her seat.

"Thank you." She answered while buckling her belt and looked back out the window.

Checking the piece of paper she had given him, he looked back at her in the mirror as she remained looking out the window, lost in thought. "I didn't know Beth had a daughter?" He said as she looked towards the front.

"Not many people do." Clarisse answered while looking down at her wedding ring. "She had her when she was 16, my... our Father forced her to give her up for adoption." She answered while closing her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know..." He said as she raised her head and looked at him "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay," She answered "Actually, it was only me, her, our parent's, an Aunt and Rupert who knew about it." She said looking out the window again.

Seeing the lost in thought look on her face he decided to remain quiet the rest of the drive to the restaurant. Pulling up a short time later he quickly got out and opened her door for her, leading her inside to see Shades waiting with Beth.

"Thank you Shades," Clarisse smiled while putting her purse on the table "You can go back now, we will bring Beth back with us." Clarisse said while slipping off her jacket.

"Okay Your Majesty." Shades smiled.

"Thank you Shades." Beth smiled.

"It's no trouble, see you later." He nodded and walked out.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said while turning to him as he looked at her "Won't you join us for dinner?"

"Oh no it's okay." He answered.

"Oh come on you have to eat too you know," She said and looked back at Beth "You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"Of course not." Beth smiled and watched as Clarisse sat opposite her at the table, then slid around to sit in the back of the booth "And I thought you never slide?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh in restaurants I do." Clarisse answered and placed her purse down on the seat beside her and looked at Joe "See, plenty of room." She smiled.

"Okay, as long as you are sure?" He asked.

"Of course I am sure, I wouldn't of said it other wise, would I?" She said smiling up at him as he laughed "Now sit, please." She said.

"Okay." He laughed while sitting down.

After ordering their dinner they sat talking, while waiting for them to bring it out.

"Clarisse, I wanted to ask you..." Beth started while looking at her as she sipped her drink "This restaurant, Royal Renaldi, isn't yours is it?" She asked and watched as Clarisse laughed a little.

"No, it's nothing to do with us." Clarisse smiled while looking at the table display "Just a loyal fan I'm sure." She said looking back up at her.

"I see, okay." Beth smiled and took a sip of her drink before looking at Joseph as he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me a moment, won't you?" He asked.

"Of course." Clarisse smiled and watched him stand and walk away.

"So how was the meeting?" Beth asked.

"It was good, thank you. How was your morning?" Clarisse asked while turning in the seat slightly and crossed her legs under the table.

"It was good, quiet but good." Beth nodded with a smile "Thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh it's okay, just don't make me regret it." Clarisse smiled while looking at her.

"I won't, I promise." Beth smiled and looked around "I can see why the waiter brought us here," Beth said as Clarisse sipped her drink "It's more private than the other booths." She smiled.

"Exactly." Clarisse said nodding while putting her glass back down.

A few moment's later Joseph returned, joining in the conversations again. And once they had eaten and all the dinner things were cleared away from their table they sat talking some more.

"What are you up to this afternoon?" Beth asked before finishing off her drink.

"Well when we leave here we are heading to the Palace, I have a meeting at two and then I have to leave for a meeting in the city." Clarisse answered and smiled at Beth.

"Okay." Beth answered while standing up "Be right back." She said and walked away.

Watching her, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she looked at Joseph "I do believe someone has a crush on you." Clarisse laughed as he looked at her in surprise.

"I am really hoping that someone is you?" He asked as she checked her purse.

"Nope." She smiled and looked up at him while putting her purse back down beside her and grabbed her jacket.

"How do you know?" He asked while watching her slip on her jacket.

"Because she has this little thing, when she likes someone she starts playing with her hair, or her glass." Clarisse smiled "And she done that a lot over dinner."

"Well there is only one woman for me." He whispered while leaning into her a little.

"Well that's good to hear." She smiled and looked away as he put his hand on her thigh, giving it a little squeeze under the table "Joseph."

"What?" He asked "No one can see what I'm doing."

"Stop it." She said grabbing his hand and started laughing as he fought with her as she tried to push it away.

"By the way..." He said leaning closer to whisper in her ear as she stopped "I love what you did with your legs earlier, while I was gone." He smirked as she looked at him "I saw how you sat, teasing me were you?" He asked with a cheeky smile "Because it worked."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clarisse smiled as he chuckled and looked down.

"Okay, I'm back." Beth said sitting down, not noticing Clarisse slapping his hand away as he smirked at her "Are we nearly ready to go?" She asked while checking her purse, looking up a moment later as Clarisse finished her drink and Joe nodded "Great."

* * *

Later that evening, after having a soak in the bath Clarisse slipped into Joseph's favorite embroidered lace bra and matching panties before slipping into her robe and heading through the secret passage to his suite. Coming through the door she saw him laying on the bed, closing the door behind her she slowly walked over and placed her hand down on the bed beside him while lowering her head and pressed her lips to his, knowing he was awake.

Laughing he watched as Clarisse stood back up straight "You knew?" He asked and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I did." She smiled as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, making her stand between his legs.

"What is this though, I thought you said we should behave and stay in our own suites while your sister is here?" He asked as she locked her arms around his shoulders.

"I know I did, but after what happened in the restaurant earlier I haven't been able to stop thinking about you so therefore had to come and see you." She said smiling down at him as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I see." He answered while smiling up at her before raising himself up slightly to kiss her while untying her robe. Lowering his gaze as she stepped back slightly he couldn't help but grin at the sight before him "Beautiful." He grinned while putting his hands on her hips, giving them a little squeeze as she bit her bottom lip.

Pulling her back between his legs, he nipped her nipple through the lace making her gasp and inhale sharply. Slowly trailing kisses up over the swell of her breast and chest, before nipping slightly at her neck as she tilted her head to the side for him.

Looking down at him as he ran his hands down her thighs before hooking his fingers in the waist of her panties, slowly pushing them down as she left her hands on his shoulders. Stepping from them Clarisse gasped in surprise as Joseph's hand trailed up her thigh, dipping his finger into her wet heat as he looked up at her. Smiling when he saw that her eyes were closed and she was still biting her bottom lip.

"Make love to me, Joseph." Clarisse whispered while opening her eyes, smiling down at him as he stared up at her with lust filled eyes.

"With pleasure." He smiled before kissing her.

Watching as she lay down on his bed he couldn't help but grin as she rested her arms on the bed above her head, smiling up at him, waiting for him. Quickly removing his boxers, freeing his now fully erect member he climbed on the bed beside her. Trailing hot kisses up her body, before burying his face in the crook of her neck as he ran his hand over her hip and thigh.

Positioning himself between he legs, he lowered himself into her waiting heat while gently resting on her body. Hearing a moan escape her lips as he filled her completely he couldn't help but smile against her cheek, kissing and nuzzling her neck as she brought her arms up with a giggle and locked them around his strong broad shoulders.

Starting to thrust slowly as she brought her legs up, resting them against his hips as he raised his head too look into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered studying her face as she moved her hands to cup his face.

"I love you too." She smiled, kissing him momentarily before he buried his face back in the crook of her neck, nipping her as he began to thrust a little bit faster "Mmm." She moaned in his ear and watched as he raised his head, taking her lips in a hungry kiss as she moved her hands onto his sides, digging her nails in as he picked up pace.

Raising himself up onto his hands, he looked down at her as drove into her harder and faster, both wanting more. Hearing the bed begin to creak as he drove into her, the air filling with her moans of pleasure he could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

"Mmm... so ... clo... oh god!" Clarisse exclaimed and closed her eyes as he drove her over the edge.

Feeling her nails digging into his back as her muscles contracted violently around him was enough to drive him over the edge. Coming hard as he collapsed on top of her. Both trying to catch their breath for several moments before he rolled on the bed beside her. Pulling her into his embrace as he kissed her forehead as she extended her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Well that was unexpected." He smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders while placing his other hand on her arm.

"Yes it was, but so worth it." She smiled against his chest.

"Oh god yes it was." Joseph smiled "Can you stay tonight, or do you have to return?" He asked and watched as she lifted her head.

"I have to return, you know that." She said sadly while looking into his eyes.

"I know, I just didn't want to believe it to be true." He whispered while pushing her hair back behind her ear before cupping her face "You're so beautiful you know that?" He asked, gently caressing her lips with his thumb.

"So you tell me." She answered while closing her eyes and turned her head slightly, kissing his thumb.

"Oh you are." He smiled and watched as she moved up the bed a little to kiss him "Everything about you is beautiful." He smiled watching her as she rested her head back down on his chest with a smile. "I love you so much." He whispered against the top of her head.

"I love you too." She whispered and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day.

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse headed downstairs for breakfast. Sitting at the table after to finish her tea and read the paper, unaware that Beth was stood in the doorway watching her for a moment with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Clarisse." She smiled as she finally stepped forward and walked over to the breakfast table, grabbing a plate as Clarisse looked up.

"Good morning, Beth." Clarisse answered while watching her for several seconds before looking back down at the paper "Did you sleep well?" She asked while turning the page and sipped her tea.

"I did, thank you." Beth said with a smile "What about you?" She asked and grabbed some coffee.

"I did wonderfully, thank you." She smiled across at her then looked back down at the paper.

"No trouble." Beth smiled while sitting at the table and watched her for several moments "Last night I came to your suite." She finally said and watched as Clarisse froze "But you weren't there..." She added and sipped her coffee.

"What time was that?" She asked and looked up at her.

"About half 11, I thought you would still be awake as I wanted to talk to you but when I came you weren't there." Beth said and watched as Clarisse looked back down at the paper.

"Oh I think I may have been down here getting a drink around that time." Clarisse answered and smiled up at her.

"Oh, that's odd." Beth said and sipped her coffee again.

"What is?" Clarisse answered as she closed the paper and folded it up.

"Because I was down here in the kitchen most of the night, talking with Shades and Charlotte." Beth answered "And I didn't see you, and I am sure that we would of passed each other on my way to your suite, wouldn't we?" She asked.

"Normally yes, but I was in my office before hand last night." Clarisse answered and cleared her throat while standing up.

"I see." Beth said with a slight nod and watched as she slipped on her tailored jacket "You look lovely by the way, the nice turtle neck with the jacket." She smirked at her.

"Thank you, Beth." Clarisse smiled and finished off her coffee.

"You could always pull off wearing a turtle neck, I never could." She smiled and looked up at Clarisse "Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"Well I have some paper work I need to catch up on, I should be around for lunch but if not I will catch you later this afternoon sometime." Clarisse said while pushing her chair under the table.

"Okay, have a fun day." Beth nodded and watched as she walked out.

Smirking she got back to her breakfast as Clarisse headed to Joseph's office.

Reaching the door she knocked and waited for an answer, being taken by surprise when Shades flung the door open.

"Oh I'm sorry Your Majesty." Shades exclaimed as Clarisse raised her hand, placing it on her chest "I didn't expect it to be you."

"Clearly," Clarisse said with a nod "Is Joseph here, I need to talk to him about something?" She asked.

"He's not right now, but he should be back in a moment or two. You can come in and wait if you like?" He asked while stepping back.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and walked passed him into the office.

"Please sit down and make yourself at home, I have to be getting on." Shades said grabbing his radio.

"Thank you Shades." Clarisse answered and watched him head out the door.

Looking around the office as she made her way over to Joseph's desk, sitting down at it while waiting for him to return.

Walking through the door just moments later, seeing her sat at her desk he couldn't help but smile.

"Well hello there." He said closing the door and walked over, kissing her cheek "And what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked putting his files on the desk and watched her sit back "You can remain sitting in my chair, it's okay." He smirked.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him "And we have a problem." She said and watched as he turned, sitting on the edge of the desk while folding his arms.

"What kind of problem?" He asked.

"Well while I was in your suite last night, Beth came to mine." She said while standing up.

"Ahh." He said while watching her stand in front of him "Did she suspect anything?"

"I don't know, I tried to avoid eye contact. I told her I was down here getting a drink and she said that she was down in the kitchen and would of seen me in passing on her way to my suite." She added while stepping closer, making him unfold his arms and wrap them around her shoulders "I think we are going to have to be more careful."

"I think so too." He whispered, as she rested on his body "But it was you who took the chance." He said with a smile as she looked up.

"Yes I did, because I missed you and wanted to see you. And you kept me there, you could of said no and I would of gone back to my suite." She said teasing him.

"Me, turn you away? Never." He exclaimed as she laughed in his embrace "I could never turn you away, you should know that by now." He whispered while holding her close.

"I know." She whispered back, wrapping her arm's around his waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"Oh while you are here, I will check my emails to see if I have any from my connections about what you asked me yesterday." He said and watched as she stepped back.

"Okay." She answered while watching him move and sit at his desk. "Thank you again for all of this." She said looking at him.

"It's no trouble." He smiled back at her while putting his arm around her legs, and watched her lean over to kiss him.

"Only a few more days and she will be gone, and we can go back to how we were." Clarisse said and kissed him again.

"I like the sound of that." He said rubbing her thigh as she stood up straight.

After a few moments of silence as Joseph sat looking through his emails then looked up at Clarisse "One might have a lead?" He said.

"Really, already?" She asked while moving around and sat opposite him at the desk.

"Yeah, they don't mess around these lot." He said and watched her look down "What's wrong?" He asked as she looked up.

"I know we may have a lead, but for years I felt like I failed her by not being there for her when she needed me, because if I had of been then we wouldn't need to be doing this now." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sure she doesn't think you failed her." He answered.

"If only you knew." She answered while looking down.

"Then tell me Clarisse?" He said softly keeping his eyes on her as she took a deep breath.

"There are 17 year's between me and Beth, I left the family home when she was two year's old to become Rupert's wife. I tried to see them as much as I could, but after I married they moved to England." She said with a sigh while looking at him "I think I saw her a handful of times after that, my parent's never told that she was pregnant." She said closing her eyes.

"Oh." Joseph answered.

"I found out 6 month's after she had her, an Aunt wrote to me and told me everything that had happened and that Beth had ran away. I called home to find out why they didn't tell me what was going on, but they didn't give me any answers just told me that it was none of my business." She said, looking up at him "And even though we weren't close and hadn't seen her for several years, I knew in my heart that she was still alive, even when our parent's gave up on her. I knew that she was out there and okay."

"When did you see her again?" He asked, leaning on his desk.

"When she was 25, she stayed in town for a month or two then moved on to marry. Though it didn't last, he wanted children and she didn't." She said taking another deep breath "She felt guilty at the thought of bringing another child into the world when she couldn't look after her first one."

"I see." He said and watched as she rubbed her forehead with her hand "We will stop now, I can see it's upsetting you." He said softly as she looked up.

"Thank you Joseph, for everything." She said watching him as he stood up and walked around to her, making her stand up.

"We will find her daughter for her, I promise." He whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, Joseph." She answered while closing her eyes and rested her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone for reading this story so far, thanks to Clarisse E and LoveJulie35 for following and bigger thanks to Johanna-002 and Veve for reviewing chapters 1, 2 and 3. Btw Jo, I am waiting for that fairy also ha ha. And thanks to Clarisse E for reviewing chapter 3, it's all very much appreciated Thank You :)_

**xXx**

One Week Later.

"Olivia?" Clarisse called out from her closet.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She answered while putting the pillows back on her bed.

"Have you seen my red cardigan?" She called out.

"Which one, Your Majesty?" Olivia asked and smiled at Joseph as he appeared in the doorway to the bedroom.

"You know, the knee length one?" She said coming to the door "Oh good morning, Joseph." She smiled and looked down at her watch "Oh I am running late, aren't I?"

"Not very, just a couple minutes." He answered as Olivia rushed around and into her closet.

"Give me 5 minutes, do we have 5 minutes?" She asked while turning slightly and looked over at him.

"You have all the time in the world." He smiled and watched her smile back before walking into her closet.

"Thank you Joseph." She called out and started looking through her closet with Olivia.

"I'm afraid I can't find it, Your Majesty." Olivia said looking at Clarisse as she stepped back while putting her hands on her hips "I'm sorry, maybe it's still in the laundry? Do you want me to check?"

"No it's okay," She answered while stepping forward and grabbed the cream cardigan "How does this look?" She asked while slipping it on.

"That looks good." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you Olivia." She smiled and walked out the closet while looking down at her watch.

"If I'm honest," Joseph started as Clarisse stopped and looked up "The cream one suits you better than the red." He said as Olivia walked out the bedroom "However," He said stepping closer to whisper in her ear "You do look very sexy in red, I'm glad its the cream one today because I may not be able to keep my hands off you otherwise." He smirked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Well oh damn." She smiled and stole a kiss "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He nodded just once and stepped back "Shall I meet you downstairs?"

"No, I'm ready now." Clarisse answered while slipping on her jacket.

"Okay, great." He smiled while watching her grab her purse and walk out the door. Following her out they headed downstairs, where they were greeted by Charlotte.

"Here's the files for you, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled as she stepped in front of her "They are all in order, ready for you to go over in the limo."

"Thank you Charlotte." Clarisse smiled while taking them, and looked towards Beth as she came through the door sipping her coffee "I will see you... That's my cardigan." Clarisse said as both Joseph and Charlotte looked towards Beth as she stopped and looked down.

"I know." Beth said looking up at her.

"What are you doing wearing it?" She asked and shook her head "Oh I don't have time for this now, be around for lunch because I want a word with you." She said walking towards the door.

"Okay." Beth answered and looked at Charlotte.

The drive there and back was a quiet one, Joseph knew when something was on Clarisse's mind. Yes she had a lot on her plate, and Beth didn't help the situation and just added to her troubles. When they returned to the Palace after her meetings, everyone stayed clear of Her Majesty's office.

After having words with Beth, Clarisse sat on the couch in her office. Kicking off her shoes she rested her feet on the coffee table while crossing her ankles, and slumped back on the couch. Closing her eyes while resting her hands beside her legs she took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"Your Majesty?" Came a voice from the doorway, making her open her eyes "Are you okay?"

"Good afternoon Charlotte, yes I'm okay thank you." She said sitting up "I just needed a few moments to myself, to try to relax and think a bit." She said standing up "Where's Joseph?" She asked, slipping on her shoes.

"He's out in the gardens with Beth." She answered and put some files away "Are you sure you are okay?" She asked while watching Clarisse walk around to her desk.

"I am sure, just tired that's all." Clarisse answered while sitting in her chair "It's been a long week, I have alot on my mind." She said looking over at her.

"I see." Charlotte nodded and continued with what she was doing "Shall I bring you some tea?" She asked while stepping back.

"Oh no, not yet." Clarisse answered with a smile "I don't need anything yet, thank you."

"Okay, Your Majesty." Charlotte nodded and walked out.

After a few moments Clarisse stood and walked slowly over to the window, looking out at Joseph and Beth. Folding her arms she watched as they talked out in the garden, when suddenly for the first time in her life she realized she was jealous. Gasping she looked down at the feelings, she was never jealous over Rupert, who she had been married to. Not even when he took a mistress she wasn't jealous, so why now, why over seeing her sister joke and mess around with her Head of Security and lover.

Outside in the gardens as Beth laughed, Joseph looked towards his Queen's window. Seeing the curtain move slightly he made his excuses and headed back inside. Finding her office empty he headed upstairs to her suite, pushing the door open he caught sight of her stood by her french doors, arms folded and staring blankly out at her rose garden.

"Clarisse?" He said softly while walking over to stand behind her as she turned her head "What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arm's around her waist slowly.

"Nothing is wrong." She answered and looked back out at the garden.

"I know you, and I know when there is something wrong." He whispered and kissed her neck.

"Don't, Joseph..." Clarisse answered with a raise of her shoulders and pulled from his embrace.

"Clarisse?" He exclaimed as she moved away "What's wrong, talk to me please?" He asked while watching her turn around and look at him.

"Fine, I saw you and Beth stood laughing and talking out in the garden and I realized I was jealous." She exclaimed taking him by surprise "I have never felt jealous over anyone in my whole life, not even over Rupert."

"Your jealous?" He asked softly while stepping closer "Of Beth and I?" He asked as she nodded.

"I don't know why, I can't help it." She said looking up in his eyes as he put his hands on her sides "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, and honestly you have no reason to be jealous of Beth." He whispered, giving her sides a little squeeze "Yes we may talk and laugh, but I only have eyes for you." He whispered and watched as she looked down "You should know this."

"I do and I'm sorry." She answered while shaking her head a little "I really don't know what came over me." She said while looking up at him.

"It's okay, it happens." He whispered while lowering himself a little and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a hug "I get jealous of you sometimes." He said.

"You do?" She asked in surprise while pulling her head back to look into his eyes.

"I do." He nodded and kissed her "But I know nothing will happen, and if they tried anything they would have me to deal with." He said and watched as she put one arm up around his shoulders "I love you and only you."

"I love you and only you too." Clarisse whispered before reaching up to kiss him while putting her other hand on his chest.

As the kiss became more heated and fiery Joseph's phone started ringing, making them both moan at the sound.

"I need to take that." He said watching as Clarisse stepped back and nodded.

"Of course." She said putting her arms up, hugging herself as he took the call.

Turning to her moments later while hanging up "That was my friend, Marcus, he's on his way up. He has some information for us."

"Oh really?" Clarisse answered in surprise.

"I promise everything will be okay." He said kissing her a couple times while putting his hand on her side "Okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Okay." She nodded while putting one arm up around his shoulder, sharing another kiss before Marcus knocked on the door "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he moved his hand around, cupping her bottom as they shared a hug. 

* * *

Hearing a knock to her suite door, everyone looked towards it.

"Come in." Clarisse called out, smiling when she saw Beth appear.

"You sent for me?" She asked while closing the door behind her.

"Yes, please sit down." Clarisse said while patting the space beside her "We need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Beth answered and walked over, sitting beside Clarisse.

"This is Marcus, he's a friend of Joseph's and he's found Sophia." Clarisse said looking at Beth then at Marcus.

"You have?" Beth exclaimed while looking at him as he nodded.

"I have, she's doing well for herself. She's married to a guy called Paul, and they have two daughters, Lydia who is 7 and Eva who is 5." Marcus said and handed her a file "All the information you need is in there." He smiled.

"Oh thank you so much." Beth exclaimed and looked down at the file as she opened it. "She lives in New York." She said while lifting her head.

"She does." Marcus nodded.

Losing Beth to the file, Clarisse, Joseph and Marcus headed downstairs, leaving her to take in the news.

Later that evening, Clarisse stood in her bedroom doorway with her arms folded watching Beth as she read the file again.

"Why don't you call her?" Clarisse asked as Beth looked over "You have her number there, so why don't you?"

"Oh I don't know." Beth said looking back down at the file.

"You can do it here, I will stay in my bedroom to give you some privacy." Clarisse said walking over.

"Okay, thank you." Beth said looking up at her as she lent over and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome, and good luck." Clarisse said while walking back over to the doorway.

"Thank you." Beth answered, taking a deep breath.

Clarisse stood watching her as she dialed the number, smiling as the first words were nervously said before looking down as she stepped forward and closed the door behind her, giving her, her privacy.

2 hours later they hung up, taking a deep breath Beth went to see Clarisse. Only when she opened her bedroom door, she didn't see her sat on the bed where she thought she would be. Scanning the room she noticed the french doors ajar, walking over she saw Clarisse stood leaning on the balustrade.

"Clarisse?" She said slowly walking over to her and watched as Clarisse turned her head.

"Hey, how did it go?" Clarisse asked and put her arm around Beth as she stood beside her.

"It went well, we talked about so much." Beth said while resting her hands on the balustrade in front of her "She knew she was adopted from a young age, and has been trying to find me for several years."

"See, aren't you glad you called her now?" Clarisse asked while looking out into the darkness while standing up straight and folded her arms while turning and rested her hip against the balustrade.

"I am, thank you." Beth said looking at her.

"You're welcome." Clarisse smiled while turning her head to look out at the dark gardens with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked and turned to face her.

"Seeing you find Sophia and being so happy..." Clarisse answered looking down as she took a deep breath "Made me realize something."

"What?" Beth asked and watched as she slowly looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I think, it's perhaps maybe time..." She said reaching over and pushed a bit of Beth's hair back behind her ear before cupping her cheek "I find my daughter." She whispered as the tears escaped her eyes.

"I know." Beth answered while stepping closer and hugged her.

"How?" Clarisse cried.

"Grandma told me." Beth answered as she stepped back and took Clarisse's hand "Come on, let's go inside, it's getting cold out here." Beth said as Clarisse nodded and followed her back into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day.

After being up all night talking with Beth, Clarisse had a shower and got dressed before going down to breakfast. Seeing Beth off for the day before she headed to find Joseph. Knocking on his office door, she half smiled at his voice.

Looking up as the door opened "Hello."

"Clarisse?" He exclaimed "What are... are you okay?" He asked, seeing the tiredness on her face.

"I need to talk to you about something, may I come in?" She asked and watched him nodding "Thank you." She said stepping in the door as he stepped back "I thought here would be a good place, because it's more private."

"Very." He said extending his arm to the chair "Please sit down." He said and watched as she sat down "Is everything okay? You look tired?"

"Because I am, I have been up talking with Beth all night." She said watching him sit on the edge of his desk. "That's why I am here, I need to tell you something."

"I see, okay." He said with a slight nod and looked in her eyes "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"I do and thank you." She said taking a deep breath while looking down "As you know yesterday, we made Beth happy after finding her daughter for her." She said slowly looking up at him as he nodded.

"Yes we did, that was amazing." He smiled.

"Well I... I, um..." She started and looked down at her hands "Beth... she's not my sister." She said slowly looking up at him.

"If she's not your sister...wait..." He exclaimed and stood up.

"She's my daughter." She said softly and watched as his face fell.

"I beg your pardon, she's your... daughter?" He asked in complete shock "And you didn't tell me?" He said pacing the office "Did she know?"

"She knew, but I didn't know she knew." She answered and watched as he stopped and looked over at her.

"Is this a joke?" He asked and watched her shake her head "Oh damn!" He said shaking his head "I can't be here, I need to..." He said heading towards the door.

"Joseph, please can we talk about this?" She exclaimed and watched as he stopped "Beth understands why I done what I done, please let me explain to you why?" She said jumping up as he turned to her.

"I can't, not right now." He answered "I can't even be in the same room as you right now." He snapped and flung open the door, storming past Shades as Clarisse rushed to the door.

"Joseph, please?" She called after him as Shades looked at her then back down at Joseph as he disappeared through the halls.

"What's going on?" He asked looking back at Clarisse.

"Nothing Shades, don't worry." She answered while shaking her head and followed Joseph down the hall.

Raising his eyebrow he watched her disappear then walked into the office, getting to work.

* * *

Later that night.

Seeing the secret passage door opening she raised her head "What are you doing here?" She asked sitting up.

"Can we talk?" He asked, stepping more into the room.

"I wanted to talk earlier, but you weren't interested." She answered while sitting back against the headboard, pulling the sheets up over herself.

"I know and I'm sorry, I shouldn't of walked away, I should of stayed and listened to you." He said slowly walking over to the bed "I heard you skipped dinner? So I brought you some food." He said placing the food bag on the bed. "So? Can we talk?" He asked.

"Okay." She said looking up at him.

"So Beth is yours huh?" He asked while turning and sat on the bed beside her.

"Yes, she is." Clarisse nodded "But until you find out the facts, please don't you dare judge me." She said and watched him look back at her.

"Tell me the facts then, tell me how come you had a daughter and didn't tell me?" He said turning slightly and passed her the food bag "I promise I won't say anything until you've told me everything."

"Okay." She answered and took a deep breath. "I was 17 and stupid, I knew I was betrothed to Rupert, something I hated so much back then. And after discovering I was pregnant, I of course had to tell my parents. They were so mad, but promised to support me so we left our home town and went away. I had the baby and we returned back home two months later and because they wanted what was best, they said that the baby was my Mothers, so I suddenly had a new sister." She said looking down "I didn't want to go along with this plan, but felt because of what was to come I had no choice. I wanted to tell Rupert from the start, but I couldn't." She sighed "Not that I ever had that chance, a week before our wedding however I broke down and told him everything."

"Wow!" He exclaimed as she looked at him "I'm sorry, carry on."

"I told him how I had let him down and wasn't pure for him, but he didn't care." She said as Joseph looked up at her "We went to see Beth, they got on fine and promised that it would stay between us. So a week later we got married, then of course my parents took her to England after having found out that Rupert knew, they didn't want it to get out so they left. I was heartbroken and so was Rupert, he couldn't understand how my parents could do that." She said sadly "We did travel to England as much as we could, but with being King and Queen it was just impossible in the end. Then of course she got pregnant at a young age too, my parents didn't tell me because I had broke the promise all those years ago."

"How could they do that to you?" He said looking at her "You were her Mom, how could they keep that from you?" He asked as she shook her head and wiped away a tear "Surely though now that she was old enough you could of told her?"

"I couldn't, we had to keep it a secret because of the crown. Even now it still can't be told, or all my hard work would of been for nothing." Clarisse answered and closed her eyes "I have carried on for the sake off our sons and Mia, all this is for her and I don't want to do anything to risk her losing it." She said looking back up at him "I talked with Beth last night and she understands, she's kept it a secret for a very long time and always will. But now I know that she knows, we can be Mother and Daughter in private, instead of sister and sister."

"I see." He said nodding.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I know it was wrong and I'm sorry." She said looking into his eyes.

"It's okay, I understand. I actually talked with Beth a little while ago, she told me that she had kept it a secret and for the sake of you, I should too." He said watching as she started crying "Oh Clarisse, I'm sorry." He said moving back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace "What your parents did was an awful thing. But you have her in your life, and now that you both know what's going on you can build on that relationship."

"But do I have you? Or have I lost you?" Clarisse cried while lifting her head "I kept this from you, can you ever trust me again?" She asked as he put his hand up, cupping her cheek.

"I know why you done it and I fully understand, of course I trust you." He whispered while brushing the tears away from her cheeks "I love you, that would never change." He added and kissed her as she closed her eyes.


End file.
